


Happy Easter!

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [60]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Chocolate, Chronic Pain, EASTER FLUFF, Easter, Easter baskets, Family Fluff, family chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: A little bit of Easter fluff, a dash of family chaos, and a pinch of bittersweet. Enjoy!





	Happy Easter!

It was Easter morning, and the manor was a _mad house_.

They didn’t really celebrate Easter for any religious reasons (with the house being a solid 60% homicidal psychopaths with no moral compasses, it’d be weird if they did). No, the only reason the holiday got any acknowledgement from them at all was because of Dark.

It was…strange. Every year, on the night before Easter, he’d hide them all individual Easter baskets throughout the whole manor. No one knew _why_ he did it, especially since his chronic pain always spiked in the morning and he was pretty much immobilized on the couch for the rest of the day, but he seemed to enjoy it, and the other egos _certainly_ enjoyed the hunt.

“Hey Ed! I found yours!”

“What?! Where?!” Ed skidded around the corner just in time to see Bim sliding down the staircase railing, hopping off and bolting away before he even reached the bottom. “Hey! Where are you going, where is it?!”

Bim laughed. “It’s up there somewhere!”

“ _You glittery fuck, tell me where it is!_ ”

Dr. Iplier snorted, choking on a jellybean. He and the Host were pressed together on the loveseat, their respective baskets in their laps and picking out the candy as they watched the chaos (the Host had found his first with the help of his Sight, and he was quick to help Dr. Iplier track down his own). “Ed, find your own, stop threatening Bim!”

“ _You fuckin’ cheated, so shut the fuck up!_ ”

Dr. Iplier snorted again, hiding his face in the Host’s arm. Dark chuckled from his splayed-out position on the couch, several pillows laying under particularly painful points on his body. Suddenly Bing came tearing by, holding a basket that was _not_ his own with Reynolds hot on his heels. “Bing! Give it back!”

“Just help me find mine, man, that’s all I ask!”

“Bing, I swear to God, I’m gonna turn you into scrap metal!”

Something blue flashed out of the corner of Dark’s eye.

“I wouldn’t do that.”

Dark laughed again, cutting it off with a sharp hiss when his left shoulder burst into agony at the small movement. He groaned, shifting slowly into a more comfortable position. Dr. Iplier began bouncing his knee, clearly agitated. “Are you sure you don’t want me to give you anything? I have plenty of painkillers.”

Dark offered a tight smile. “You know painkillers don’t work on me. It’d just be a waste. I’ll survive.”

He saw the Host frown, and then the blind ego began muttering under his breath. Dark gave a surprised sigh of relief when his pain lessened slightly. He raised an eyebrow at the Host, who just shot him a warm smile. “Dr. Iplier may not be able to help Darkiplier, but the Host can, if only marginally.”

Dark smiled back, with a little more ease this time. “Thank you.”

“AH _HA!_ ”

The shout echoed all throughout the manor, and then Wil was suddenly standing in the middle of the living area, a bright pink, woven basket in his hand. He grinned at Dark, one eyebrow raised, with his free hand resting on his hip. “Really Dark? The Void? I almost didn’t spot it!”

Dark laughed again, but the sound quickly turned into a whine. Even with the Host’s magic sinking into his skin, he still _hurt_. Wil’s grin faded into a concerned hum. He set his basket down on the end table, then lifted Dark’s head and shoulders just enough to slip beneath him. Dark sighed, closing his eyes as Wil began combing his fingers through his hair, his head now resting in his lap. Wil hummed again. “I don’t understand why you do this when it makes you hurt so much.”

Dark cracked open one eye. “I’d hurt anyway. Might as well make it worth it.”

Silver came barreling passed, clipping off the last few syllables of Dark’s sentence. His basket was clutched tight to his chest, the Jims chasing after him, both with their own baskets and giggling madly. “Leave me alone! How are you two _already_ on a sugar high?!”

The only reply was a unison scream of “ _DETERMINATION!_ ”

Dark could feel Wil’s body shaking as he laughed, the sound muffled by the hand that wasn’t running soothingly through Dark’s hair. He heard the sound of rummaging paper, and then Wil was pressing something against his lips. “Open up! Come on, it’s just chocolate! Chocolate makes everything better!”

Dark chuckled to himself, allowing Wil to push the treat into his mouth. His eyes shot open with surprise when he tasted _dark_ chocolate – his favorite. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Wil, chewing slowly. “I didn’t put dark chocolate in your basket. You _hate_ dark chocolate. Where’d you get this?”

Wil smiled fondly down at him, popping at least a dozen multicolored jellybeans in his own mouth. “I do have the ability to _occasionally_ plan ahead for things. I got some yesterday especially for today. I knew you’d be hurting.”

Dark hummed, his eyes flutteringly closed once more as Wil fed him another piece of chocolate. He could hear Bim attempting to bribe Ed into helping him find Eric’s basket, King smacking his shoulder and telling him off for cheating. Bing was screaming Google’s name somewhere deeper in the manor, Reynolds’ pissed-off declarations still following him. Silver was still trying to escape the Jims, if their hyperactive giggling and his distressed noises were anything to go by. The Host was murmuring something too low for Dark to hear, and, judging by Dr. Iplier’s muffled squeak, he was _glad_ he couldn’t hear.

Most importantly…he could hear his souls. They were whispering, writhing, _screaming_ , remembering distant days and events long-since passed. It made Dark ache in more ways than one. So he just sighed, shifting into a more comfortable position in Wil’s lap. The Host’s magic was beginning to take more and more effect, relaxing him immensely as his pain was able to slip into the back of his mind and he drifted off into sleep, the sounds of his family encompassing him on all sides.

* * *

_“I bet I can find mine before you find yours, Damien!”_

_"Wil, you can barely find your glasses every morning, and they’re_ always _in the same spot!”_

_“Shut up, Mark! No one asked for your opinion!”_

_“You’re doing great, guys! I’m sure you’ll find them eventually!”_

_“Celine! Can’t you help your precious twin?”_

_“Abso_ lutely _not, this is_ far _more entertaining!”_

_“How do you always find your first anyway, Celine, it’s not fair!”_

_“A magician never reveals her secrets! Who knows, maybe your parents like me more than they like you!”_

_“Now I_ know _that’s not true!”_

 _“You don’t know that! They_ do _invite us over every year to hunt for our Easter baskets.”_

_“Yeah, like you wouldn’t be over here anyway. You guys only go back home to sleep!”_

_“Hey guys, I found mine!”_

_“Damien! Help! I can’t lose to Mark again!”_

_“Sure, I actually saw yours earlier!”_

_“Hey hey hey, that’s cheating! Damien! Wil! Hey_ get back here! _”_

_“Boys.”_

**Author's Note:**

> That ending dialogue makes my heart hurt a little every time I read it. Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoyed this, and hey! If you want extra ego stuff, check out the thing I posted Thursday I believe it was. And I will see you guys Wednesday with some quality android fluff!


End file.
